Contrasts
by black widow mistress
Summary: It's been a while since they've spent a length of time near Christmas together like this, it's been a while since they've discussed their New Years Resolutions as well, but this year it's different for them both. One shot. Will x Mac


I own nothing but the plot, which I'm not sure is actually even a plot... Anyway, reviews are nice. Enjoy!

* * *

Will looked at the woman who was sitting on the front balcony of the holiday apartment; her feet resting against the railing as she hastily typed something on her blackberry before throwing it on the table and sighing exasperatedly. A sign that when coming from Mackenzie; meant only one thing. Something was going wrong back home and she thought she should be there.

"You know" He said, interrupting her train of thought "I thought a holiday meant you were supposed to relax"

She groaned slightly and rubbed her hand across her face, wincing slightly as she hit in the sunburnt part of her nose. "Shut up" She muttered "Jim managed to screw something up with Elliot taking your place" She added.

Will nodded slowly; not fully understanding what he could have managed to screw up but it was Jim after all. He'd managed to screw a lot of things up not meaning to, part of the reason he got into trouble off of Mackenzie constantly.

"How?"

"Oh, god only knows but someone else thought they were doing the interview instead of who should have been doing the interview and it's going to the dogs since we're not there"

"Right"

Will stood behind her and looked out at the ocean that was slowly moving with the tide, the waves gently crashing on to the rocks. He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter before pausing for a moment "Do you want one?" He asked as he moved his thumb absently across the lighter.

She turned to look at him and shook her head "Trying to give them up, you should too" She commented.

Will groaned this time, "Don't even start at me about that Mackenzie" He said in a low voice.

She'd been on at him since she'd come back almost two years ago, quit smoking and quit drinking and get healthy, was what she'd said to him repeatedly. Advice which given the way his father had ended with a heart attack he knew he should listen to but he refused. Stubborn as a mule he was. Then again; so was Mackenzie, she wasn't exactly the most alcohol free person any of them knew.

"It would be good if you stopped the smoking bit at least" She said softly.

"New Year's resolution?" He asked.

She shrugged "That could be good; you might even stick to it"

He grimaced a little at the comment, it wasn't meant to be cutting or nasty but it just turned out that way when she said it, the numerous failed New Year's resolutions from the first round of them together was something he knew all too well. Give up smoking weed had been one, which had failed miserably when they'd ended up at a party a week later and he'd gotten totally stoned. Stop being so work obsessed had been another, which had coincided with the no excessive drinking resolution and both of them had coincided with him finding out she'd cheated on him with her ex boyfriend. Which in turn had lead to Will drinking himself stupid and throwing himself into his work more than ever after they'd fallen apart as a couple, if he couldn't do the relationship right then he may as well do something he knew right which was drink and smoke.

"What's yours going to be?" He asked; they were here for another day before they flew to her parents for Christmas and then went back to the states just in time for the big bash of a New Year's party that Charlie had said Leona was throwing at her house.

She shrugged as she tapped her fingers against the table absently. "I don't know yet" She replied after a moment "Stop worrying so much about things I can't help, maybe"

Will almost snorted at the thought of her not worrying about something that she couldn't help. Her father had once told him it was in the blood; her mother was exactly the same apparently, as a diplomats wife she'd been completely obsessed with making sure everything had gone smoothly; a feat which had rarely gone smoothly and turned out right.

"I'm sure you'll manage to work out something more achievable"

She turned to glare at him before returning her gaze to the sunset in front of her, the blue water sparkling as the waves crashed and the sky turned a variety of shades of orange and pink and yellow. "It's perfectly achievable" She said.

He laughed this time, an all out laugh which caused her to furrow her brow at him "Don't laugh at me William" She said.

"Full names are we now?"

"Only when you're a real ass and piss me off" She retorted.

He shrugged "I always thought that came with the territory of being a fiancé or significant other of someone, you pissed them off to no end"

Her lips turned up at the corners slightly, a smile gracing her features momentarily before she sighed and stood up. "We should get ready for dinner"

"I thought we could eat out at the restaurant down the road" He suggested.

She nodded as she grabbed a long dress from the suitcase she'd left on the ground "Sounds good to me"

He picked up a shirt off of the bed and threw it in a pile with a pair of pants of his he had found as he flopped onto the bed and watched her make her way to the bathroom.

"I'll be out soon"

"I'm sure you will be, soon being an hour" He commented, the last part under his breath but apparently not low enough for her to not hear judging by her next response.

"You know" She started "You could quit making sarcastic fucking comments and just ask to join me"

Will looked at Mackenzie for a moment, a look of slight confusion crossing his features before a smirk formed on his lips "That simple?" He asked the new found relationship status of theirs still slightly new to them both.

She grinned "That simple Will"

He grabbed his clothes and almost leapt off of the bed rushing for her and pulling her into an embrace, his lips finding hers and kissing her for a long moment, before resting his forehead against hers. "I love you" he murmured "And I never want you to forget it" he added; his fingers entwining with hers as he pulled her towards the bathroom. The south really was lovely in December; she was right, a total contrast to that of the dreary snow in New York.

* * *

Reviews please guys! :D


End file.
